russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Magic Celebrates 21st Anniversary in ‘ASAP 18′
May 25, 2013 Stars are set to shine at brightest this Sunday (May 26) as Star Magic celebrates its 21st anniversary in ASAP 18 together with more than 100 Kapamilya stars including Piolo Pascual, Coco Martin, John Lloyd Cruz, Sam Milby, Marvin Agustin, Angelica Panganiban, Bea Alonzo, Kim Chiu, Gerald Anderson, Angel Locsin, Kathryn Bernardo, and Daniel Padilla. Get ready to feel the ‘magic’ with the special surprises of Star Magic talents Jodi Sta. Maria, Diether Ocampo, Jake Cuenca, Maja Salvador, Xian Lim, Shaina Magdayao, Paulo Avelino, Erich Gonzales, Jessy Mendiola, leading lady Julia Montes, Enrique Gil, Maricar Reyes, Pokwang, Zaijian Jaranilla, Xyriel Manabat, and many more. Witness Filipino talent at its finest in the hair-raising musical spectacle of the Star Magic powerhouse singers are Vina Morales, Erik Santos, Jed Madela, Yeng Constantino, Angeline Quinto, Jovit Baldivino, Richard Poon, singer Zia Quizon, KZ Tandingan, Bugoy Drilon, and Liezel Garcia together with the ABS-CBN Philharmonic Orchestra to be led by Maestro Gerard Salonga. Celebration continues in ASAP 18 with fabulous back-to-back birthday celebration of Be Careful With My Heart’s Sir Chief Richard Yap and the Divine Diva ZsaZsa Padilla. Prepare to be amazed with the must-see face-off of Ina Kapatid Anak lead stars Kim at Maja; followed by the grand launch of ABS-CBN’s newest Primetime Bida teleserye Annaliza to be led by Andrea Brillantes together with Patrick Garcia, Kaye Abad, Carlo Aquino, Denise Laurel, Shy Carlos and Zanjoe Marudo. Meanwhile, groove to the best of the ‘50s in the breath-taking Supahdance showcase of Iza Calzado, Nikki Gil, Karylle, Rodjun Cruz and Iya Villania. Watch out for another world-class concert experience from Gary Valenciano, Toni Gonzaga, Bamboo, concert king Martin Nievera, and the ASAP Sessionistas. Celebrate 21 years of ‘magic’ with the biggest stars in the country’s longest-running, award-winning variety show ASAP 18 this Sunday, 12:15 noon, on ABS-CBN. For updates, photos and to hang out live with the Kapamilya stars at ASAP Chill-Out, simply visit http://asap.abs-cbn.com/, ‘like’ http://facebook.com/asapofficial, follow @ASAPOFFICIAL on Twitter, and know the latest happenings in ASAP 18 by tweeting the hashtag #ASAPGlitter. 'MYX VJs' Current VJs *Iya Villania (2004-present) *Nikki Gil (2005-present) *Chino Lui Pio (2008-present) *Nadine Lustre (2012-present) *Sam Concepcion (2013-present) *Karla Aguas (2013-present) *Ai Dela Cruz (2013-present) Current hosts *Carlos Calderon (MYX 3 on 3) *Raimund Marasigan (MYX Tugtugan) *Jett Pangan (MYX Live!) *Francis Reyes (Pinoy Rock MYX) 'Programming' Daily shows *''MYX Backtrax'' - features music hits from the early 50's to the early 2000s *''MYX Versions'' - features music videos that were remaked by the past and present artists *''Rock MYX'' - features international rock music videos *''My MYX'' - features requests granted by your favorite MYX VJ's *''MYX Firsts'' - Music videos that were First Seen on Myx, hosted by VJ Nadine Lustre. *''Take 5'' - features 5 music videos from 1 of your favorite artists *''Star MYX'' - features the top 5 favorite music videos from your favorite artists *''Pinoy Rock MYX'' - features local rock music videos *''MYX Sure-Fire Hits'' - features music videos with no distractions *''Pinoy MYX'' - features latest OPM music videos *''Pop MYX'' - features latest international pop music videos *''Mellow MYX'' - features mellow music videos and love problems being solved by the VJ (love songs) *''Radio MYX'' - features 5 music videos that are recently played at the station of your favorite DJ's, plus you can see them on TV Chart shows *''MYX Daily Top 10'' - features top 10 music videos during Mondays through Fridays (international and OPM) *''MYX Hit Chart'' - featuring the top 20 music videos in the weekly basis (both international and OPM). The show is hosted by VJ Iya Villania. *''Pinoy MYX Countdown'' - features top 20 OPM music videos weekly. Hosted by VJ Nikki Gil. *''MYX International Top 20'' - features top 20 international music videos weekly. Hosted by VJ Nadine Lustre. *''MYX Mobile Top Picks'' - features the top 12 most downloaded songs of the week, as tabulated from the wide digital ring tone library of MYX Mobile. Hosted by VJ Sam Concepcion. Weekly shows *''Pop MYX K-Pop Edition'' - features the hottest and freshest K-Pop music videos *''Club Myx'' - A dance music show. Music videos with party scenes from various clubs in the metro! *''MYX News'' - features weekly news on what's happening in entertainment scene in local and international *''MYX Live!'' - featuring the live performance format show featuring the wide range of artists. The show is hosted by Jett Pangan of The Dawn *''MYX Tugtugan'' - features a show on learning how to play your favorite songs with your chords and musical instruments. Hosted by Raimund Marasigan of Sandwich *''Wer U At?'' - features a show that talks about the best hangout places, bars, shops, salons - All places that teenagers frequent. The show is basically a tour on hot spots. *''MYX Presents'' - features concerts, documentaries and locally produced specials. *''MYXellaneous'' - features behind-the-scenes shows on how your favorite artists produces music videos. *''MYX 3 on 3'' - star-studded basketball line-up, check if your favorite musician belong to one of the teams *''Urban MYX'' - features RNB, hiphop, rap, jazz, and soul music videos MYX Specials *''MYX Music Awards'' *''Summer MYX Fest'' *''MYX VJ Search'' *''MYX Slam Jam'' *''M-net Asian Music Awards or MAMA'' *''MYX Mo!'' Others *''MYX Premiere'' - upcoming music videos for local and international artists